


Fellow Feeling

by samtopsdean



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble, M/M, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3281060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samtopsdean/pseuds/samtopsdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i cried, for i didn't think it could be true/ that you and i might have always known one another/ and that we could not only evoke, but conjure/ a place of our own</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fellow Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> The title and the lyrics in the description and story are from the song "Fellow Feeling," by Porter Robinson. That song is absolutely brilliant, and it's also what I was listening to when I write this. Listen to it, preferably while reading, because it gives me chills.

i cried, for i didn't think it could be true/ that you and i might have always known one another/ and that we could not only evoke, but conjure/ a place of our own

Dean thanks a God he knows doesn't exist when Sam leaves for Stanford at seventeen.

When he was 18, he'd felt a severe itch below the back of his neck. He wrote it off as a bug bite or maybe a rash, but a few days later it started to sting; then it started to feel like someone was twisting a knife between his shoulder blades. So he'd went to the doctor, who had promptly told him to put his shirt back on and leave. Which, naturally, just made Dean curious. He looked in a mirror and was shocked at what, or rather who, he saw etched into the skin in neat black cursive.

His biology teacher talked about this, sometimes, and acted like she was giving them "The Talk," with how red her face was. The other teachers forbid conversation about it in their classrooms, though they were a little more lenient with Dean because he'd been held back enough times to be a couple years older than his classmates.

Sometime after 18, a name, the name of the person you were supposed to spend the rest of eternity with, was inscribed somewhere on your skin. Some receive it as early as twenty, and others don't until they pass away and they go to heaven, where they spend forever with their "soulmate," as the term was dubbed. It was extremely rare, though, to get your mark any earlier than twenty. The mark could appear anywhere on your body. Your soulmate, however, will have their own mark appear during the same year of their life as yours had and in the same place.

Take this as an example, Ms. Kaplan had explained, her face tomato-red. My soulmate got his mark when he was thirty-two, on his left wrist, and I got mine also when I was thirty-two and on my left wrist.

And that was as far as they explained. Apparently, parents are supposed to tell you about it, because Dean's friends knew way more about the whole thing than Dean did. He still didn't know, when he got it, what exactly it entailed.

The name on his back read Sam Winchester.

Dean didn't know what was happening, but he knew it wasn't good. His throat constricted and he tried to hold back the tears in his eyes.

Sam leaves before he gets his mark, and Dean thinks it may be better this way. This way, Sam won't read into the longing gazes and those times that Dean would wake up from a restless dream and wouldn't be able to look at Sam afterward.

This way, he can preserve his brother's beauty.

this ugliness, this cruelty, this repulsiveness/ it will all die out/ and now/ i cry for all that is beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback! Thanks!


End file.
